In My Daughter's Eyes
by ShayDenney311
Summary: After twenty eight endless years, Snow finally comes face to face with her daughter for the second time. Snow's perspective during this emotional event. Very fluffy Snowing too. :) One-shot


In My Daughter's Eyes

My first fic for OUAT, so don't hate if you don't like it. This week's episode got me all Snowing excited, and thus this was born. (sorry to my This Love Is Ours followers, but I'm not sure if that one will be finished or not.)

X

_ Her soft cry echoed around my mind like a carousel, overpowering my own wails. I cried until my tears had ran dry and I was only heaving and sniffling against the pillow. Rumplestilskin himself had said the child would come back one day, and she would be safe from the curse, but freeing "the child" from the curse was completely different from finally holding MY child that I had prayed and cried over for nine months and having to send her away. As much as I wanted to save her, I wanted to have her in my arms. I was regretting the decision almost instantly. I imagined sitting in this very spot, only having Emma cradled safely into my arms with Charming holding both of us in his. All three of us together, holding each other as the curse took place. Regina may have been capable of the unthinkable, but she couldn't separate is forever, could she? _

_ My mothering instincts overrode that thought with the remembrance of what we had been planning for over a month. The curse was to take away our happy endings, and I couldn't bear the thought of what losing Emma would be like. Saving her and losing her were to very different things. We had to give her her best chance. And her best chance was the wardrobe._

_ My reassuring thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, stabbing pain in my chest. It was almost unbearable. My first reaction was to pull the sharp object out of place. I lifted my hand from my heart to find nothing there. It hit me. Charming. Something was wrong. Charming. _

_ I forced my aching body off of the bed and dragged myself down the hallway by pushing my weight against the wall. I passed three guards laying dead on the floor. What if they hurt Charming? Or Emma? A thousand thoughts raced in my head as I came to the nursery, where my Charming was on the ground, motionless._

_ "Charming?" I spat out, reaching for him. I dropped my jaw in horror when I saw the blood stained on his shirt. "Charming?" Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

_ I dropped to my knees and crawled to him, lifting his head to my lap and cradling his breathless face. I listened for his heartbeat that wasn't there, tears streaming down my face. I gasped, knowing exactly what to do. We had been through this before, this HAD to work. I tenderly kissed him on the mouth and sat back up. He didn't take a breath back to life like he was supposed to. I kissed him again. Nothing. This was bad. This was very bad._

_ My cries into his chest were interrupted by a mocking chuckle. I looked up to find Regina smiling devilishly at my pain. _

_ "Don't worry, dear Snow. He will be back, and you won't remember ever knowing him." She said, sounding extremely pleased. _

_ I shook my head as I held Charming closer. "Why did you do this?" _

_ "Because this is MY happy ending." She snapped. I stroked his face as one of her guards confronted her. _

_ "My lady, the child is gone." He told her as his voice shook. She looked back at him in utter shock._

_ Emma. She did it. She escaped the curse. I looked down at my lifeless husband. "She got away." A smile spread across my face as I glanced back up at Regina. "You are going to lose. Good will win."_

_ "Enough!" She said just when the windows shattered. The nursery we had built for nine months began to cave in, but the forceful wind sucked up every brick and sliver of wood, every toy and story book we had placed, and every memory yet to be made._

_ The black smoke spread across the room. I clutched Charming against me as Regina smiled. _

_ "Where are we going?" I cried out, ducking from the flying objects. _

_ She let out an excited yelp. "Somewhere horrible!" And my world turned black._

28 years later.

A gust of sharp wind nearly knocked me off my feet. I stopped dead in the sidewalk, my mind seemed to be spinning in circles inside my head. And in that moment, I remembered everything.

My mother, my father, Regina taking over the kingdom, hiding in the woods for months with Red, the dwarves, Rumplestilskin, the potion, the apple, the endless nightmares, the castle, the nursery, the wardrobe, the curse..

"SNOW!" I heard the barely familiar name from a way too familiar voice. Was it too good to be true? I spun around, and there he was. I gasped.

"Charming." I whispered. My anticipated walk sped into a sprint for my life until we met in the middle of the street. I lost my breath. It was him. It was really him. James. My Charming.

"You found me." I finally breathed.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He smiled, I could see a tear glistening in his hazel eyes.

I tried to shake my head no, but the only thing my body would let me do was throw my arms around him and crush my lips into his. The powerful kiss I had been longing for without knowing it for twenty eight years. He lifted me comfortably to his height and went to run his fingers through my hair like he normally did out of habit, but my post-curse style left me with hair only slightly longer than his own. I could feel him smiling through his lips, not wanting to interrupt with laughter. I felt myself smiling too.

He finally broke this kiss and smiled wider than I had seen him in a very long time while he spun me in a circle. I didn't care to see what was going on in the town around me, I could stay lost in this moment forever.

The moment was interrupted by a purple fog that glided through us and disappeared just as fast. I froze in confusion. I looked into Charming's eyes, which were equally as confused.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." He said.

We started to make our way down the street until I heard another familiar voice cry my name. I looked over to see my best friend running towards me.

"RED!" I called, throwing my arms around the girl shaking with excitement. Granny was close behind her, whom I also hugged gleefully.

I peered over my friends' shoulders, where a small group of friendly faces stood. "Your majesty?" The most familiar smiled. The dwarves bowed, which led to myself dashing over and hugging them with all my might.

"So, what happens now?" Red asked in sincere curiosity.

A warm feeling quickly spread across my body. Something I was waiting on for twenty eight years, Red, I thought with a smile, something amazing.

"Now," I said, "now I find my daughter."

_"So it's true?" _One last voice asked. My heart fluttered. I slowly turned around. It was her. The child, no longer a child, I had been dreaming of for what felt like eternity was standing just before me. I reached for her, cradling her chin in my hands. She was slightly taller than me, she clearly shared her father's height, along with his nose and dumbfounded expression from confusion and wonder, but she had my same heart-shaped jawline and chin. I looked up into her eyes, the bright and curious green exactly copied of mine, and saw the tiny baby I had in my arms a lifetime ago. Emma. My little Emma Ruth. At last.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, tears streaming down my cheeks, and I rested my chin on her shoulder. I felt Charming stretch his arms around both of us snuggly, like they were made to fit us. For a moment, I forgot about everything. The curse, Regina, the town, no. In my mind, it was only the three of us still in the castle in the enchanted forest. For a moment, we were home.

_ "You found us." _

X

**Well, I guess that's it. I really enjoyed making this from Snow's perspective, I think she is just an amazing character. I'm wanting to do another like this only for her and Charming's little moment in Into the Deep, then again, I might wait until after next week's to see what else could happen. Or maybe I won't do it at all. Lol, let me know what you think please! :)**

**twitter **- shafferthefirst

**tumblr **- neverlandninja . tumblr . com

Thank you for reading!


End file.
